ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
DNA
Kevin Levin, code named as Demon Nemesis Anarchy or DNA, is the B-Rank antagonist of Steven 10 the Series and is Steven's hated nemesis. 'Appearance' Kevin looks very similar as Kevin Prime but under the art style of Steven Universe. the only differences is that his hair is smooth and edged, he later gain a scar across his left eye and has a stitched scar on his right leg. When he absorbed energy, he gain energy-like veins across his body and his eyes glowed. 'Personality' Kevin is much more psychopath and ill-tempered then Kevin Prime, expressing pure joy and lust of killing his prey or besting Steven. Kevin is known for profanity, even at age 11. Kevin is cannibalistic, as he has sharp canine teeth and even devoured half of Garnet's waist. Kevin hates taking orders but obliged when it involves Steven. Kevin has a soft spot for his mother. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Kevin shares the same powers and abilities as Kevin Prime but at dangerous level. He can even mutated into a monster or golem using the matter he absorbed. Unlike Kevin Prime, Kevin is capable of absorbing technologies, even at micro-size. 'Weaknesses' Kevin cannot maintain his powers he absorbed for a long peroid time as every actions, even a twitch, drain his powers. Kevin can only absorb a 1/10 of the alien's powers. 'Transformations' 'Fireblast' When Kevin absorbed Pyroburst's DNA, he emerged half-mutated, bearing the head, torso and left arm of a Pyronite. He is not as strong as Pyroburst but by mixing his brief electrokinesis, he can take on Pyroburst and absorbed more of his powers until he fully mutated into a Pyronite. Unlike Pyronite, he's as tall as his waist, his flames are violet and his face are deranged with left eye scar. 'Corrupted Gem-esque form' Kevin took this form by absorbing the Corrupted Gem and grew into a giant crystal golem. While it wasn't shown onscreen, he is strong enough to best all Crystal Gems and drained their powers to attain their Gem Weapons, which allows him to fight Garnet on equal ground before he burns out. 'Electric Punch' Kevin attain this form by absorbing Staticbot's DNA when being grappled. He's half-mutated as before but he's light enough to move faster then Staticbot and can use his skilled electrokinesis to perform telekinetic manner. 'Wendigo-esque form' Kevin took this form by absorbing the soil of earth and wood matter, mutating to take a form of a wendigo-like creature. He has access control to geokinesis and can alter his limps. He later add nanomachines to become a dinosaur-like creature then rearrange himself to gain dino-theme weapons. He lost the form after being beaten by Fist Thrash. 'Massive Knuckles' By absorbing Fist Thrash's DNA, Kevin mutated in a twisted fusion of Human and Tetramand, with four pair of his normal human arms and two massive, abnormally muscular arms that spawn from his shoulders. His face resembles a Tetramand but retain his right Human eye. He retain his hair and clothes. He was proven to be very powerful, even against Fist Thrash. He was then beaten by Quickstrike, Ruby and Sapphire. 'Power Level' 'Trivia' *This Kevin is much more aggressive then any Kevin so far. Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Villains Category:Human Males Category:Humans Category:Human Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Alternate Kevin Levin